Mal and Inara's Day Off
by jasadin
Summary: Mal and Inara decide to spend their day off with each other. grins
1. Raindrops on roses

**MAL AND INARA'S DAY OFF**

_**Mal and Inara both have a day off and decide to spend the day together.**_

Chapter One – "Raindrops on Roses"

As Malcolm Reynolds paced up and down the cargo bay of Serenity, the unsettling thought that something was not right crossed his mind. Looking back to Serenity's entrance, where the crew was waiting for his say-so before they left, he tried to imagine what could be making him feel so uneasy.

There was only a simple job they had to pull on this moon, and the rest of the time would be spent getting hold of supplies. He couldn't see any valid cause for his anxiety.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he made his way over to his impatient crew.

"_Now I know that Wash has declared this moon Alliance-free" _Mal began "b_ut that is no reason to be careless. I want everyone to stay on their guard at all times and nobody is to go wandering off by themselves. Am I understood?"_

At the nods he received from the crew, Mal continued.

"_Jayne, I want you to stay with the Doc and his sister, to make sure they don't get into trouble."_

Seeing Simon about to protest, Mal cut him off explaining _"Also you're going to need some help carrying back those supplies and Jayne here is one of the best people we got to lug stuff around."_

Turning away from them, Mal looked towards his first mate. _"Zoe? You and Wash all ready to go?"_ at her slight nod he continued. _"Now if there's going to be any complications you come straight back to Serenity and we'll be off. And don't do letting that husband of yours get into any brawls"_ Mal said smirking. Wash frowned, but on Zoe's look, held back any retort he might have made.

"_Okay, little Kaylee. So you need to be finding us some synchronizers and that compression coil. Dong ma? Don't you let nobody push you into getting something you know won't we don't need. Shepherd will be accompanying you and I know he'll keep you safe"_ Mal said glancing towards the older man.

Kaylee sighed. _"Capt'n, we've gone over this a thousand times already. We get the compression coil and synchronizers, then we come back to the ship. Have you even looked out at this planet? It's so shiny looking and see how nice-looking all the folks are." _

Widening her eyes, and pouting her lips slightly, knowing there was no way the Captain would deny her, she continued. _"Can't we go and do something fun afterwards?_ _Zoe and Wash might take hours and you said yourself the planet was completely safe and Alliance free"_

"_Fine"_ Mal gave in grudgingly after trying to avoid her eyes, but finally giving in. _"After your jobs are done you can all go have some fun for a few hours. But be back by 7pm and not a second later. Anyone not back on time will be left behind. Dong ma?"_

Kaylee grinned and skipped up to Mal giving him a hug _"Awww, thanks Capt'n"._

Feeling his face heat up, Mal spoke again. _"Well get on with it. I'm not paying ya'll to stand around here all day doing nothing"_

Everyone quickly began to exit the ship taking with them the necessary equipment.

"_And remember, be back by 7pm."_ Mal called as they retreated.

Watching as his crew went their separate ways, Mal was once again reminded of the anxiousness he had been feeling previously. Looking around at the empty ship, he suddenly realized what was wrong. He had been so busy organizing what his crew would be doing that he had forgotten to organize his own day.

Lost in his thoughts of what he could be doing, he didn't hear the light footfalls coming down the stairs towards him. It was only when a voice spoke that he was pulled from his thoughts.

"_Mal? Are you alright?"_ a worried Inara questioned, coming into his line of sight.

"_Hmmmm?"_ Looking up Mal realized that she was looking at him with a concerned expression, as he stood there akwardly. _"Oh no, nothing's wrong. It appears that I have a day of leisure ahead of me. There's no work to be done. Serenity's running fine and the crew's out getting what we need."_

His forehead crinkled suddenly and he looked at her again. _"What are you still doing here? Wash said you left for a client."_

Inara shrugged. _"A change of plans. My client had some important business to attend to and so had to postpone our time together."_

"_Wow. Do you have a late cancellation fee?"_ Mal asked grinning _"Still must have gotten a nice round sum from him."_

Inara smiled disdainfully replying _"I don't accept any money unless I have worked for it. A different philosophy to the values you hold, Captain."_

Mal opened his mouth to retort, but thinking better of it closed it again. No sense spending the morning of his day off arguing with Inara, as fun as that was, when he could be out roaming the town.

Instead trying a different tack he began. _"Well it seems that you and I both have a day off. How's about we go see what's there to do on this moon?"_

Inara was initially surprised at his suggestion, but then smiled at him, _"I would be delighted to spend the day with you, Captain"_ she said. Hooking her arm through Mal's which he had held out towards her. _"Being a gentleman Mal? I may just die of shock"._

Mal laughed at her words, which she had used before on the rare occasion he shocked her with a random act of kindness.

Together the two headed out off Serenity, towards the hustle and bustle of the town. Behind them, Serenity's door closed, protecting it from the outside world.


	2. Whiskers on kittens

**Chapter 2 – "Whiskers on kittens"**

The sounds of children laughing and people chattering reaching them almost as soon as they exited Serenity. The town was filled with happy citizens and people flocked the streets swapping smiles and enjoying themselves.

Inara and Mal strolled through the town, a comfortable silence between them. Their arms were no longer linked, as both had almost immediately realized the possible implications. Still, the loss of the closeness and Mal's warmth had left Inara feeling empty and the thoughts running through her mind were making her head spin.

Where were the feelings suddenly coming from? Okay, that wasn't completely true. This wasn't exactly a new development. Inara had felt these feelings before but she had thought that she had buried them so deep inside of her that she was free of them. Obviously this was not the case.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Inara began to concentrate on the sights around her. It was rare for her to come into a town such as this one. Usually she would be with a client, and so usually did not visit the worlds which Serenity landed on. This moon a cheerful place, and people happily went about their business.

A few people had stared to see a companion in their midst but most appeared to be taking it in their stride, giving her friendly smiles as she walked past. Inara was glad however that she had decided to dress down a bit today, which helped her to blend in more. She did not want to be "Companion Serra" today; she just wanted to be "Inara". She had a whole day off, with a Captain, for whom she was having fuzzy feelings towards and she planned to make the most of it, and have some fun.

Pausing outside of a shop filled with beautiful hand-sewn dresses, Inara gazed longingly inside, fingering one of the dresses which were on display outside the store. Sighing she resumed walking, making her way towards the next store. Mal noticing her gazing at the dress spoke up.

"Inara, wait." She paused mid-step to glance back at him. "What are you doing?" at the furrow of her brows he continued "I mean we have the whole day off. Why don't you at least go and try the dress on?"

"No, I couldn't …" Inara stumbled over her words.

Mal gave her a look. "And why not? It's not like you can't afford it". Inara blushed.

"But, you.." she began

"Hell, I don't mind. It's not like I haven't done this before what with Kaylee and Zoe on the ship. Okay I take that back. I don't remember ever seeing Zoe in a dress…" Realizing he was getting slightly off subject, he quickly assured her "I'll even wait for you"

Hesitantly, Inara walked inside the store. The shop assistant immediately came over to assist her and the two of them moved behind a curtain into what was obviously the dressing room.

Glancing around Mal noticed a comfortable looking chair just inside the shops door and made his way over to it. Taking a moment to relax, he let his thoughts wander and suddenly recalled Kaylee and her 'layer cake' dress. Hell, she would have spent the entire day starring at that if he had allowed it. Frowning, he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

Mal lay his head down, preparing himself for a light snooze, after deciding that Inara would most likely take hours, fashionable lady that she was, to find the perfect dress.

Just as his eyes began to flutter closed, a movement caught his eye. Mal looked up in surprise to see Inara her making her way towards him. Taking in what she was wearing his eyes widened and he was suddenly feeling a might more awake.

Inara was now adorned in the dress she had been admiring from the window. The dress, a deep red which moulded to her body, accentuating her curves showed off just a hint of cleavage. It was much less revealing than many of the garments he had seen her in, but the simplicity of this dress, took Mal's breath away.

Realizing that he was staring, Mal noticed that Inara was looking at him expectantly, waiting to hear his opinion. Opening his mouth to speak, he was shocked to discover that no words came out.

_What the hell was wrong with him! Gorram it, he had never seen her look so beautiful. But lost for words? That had never happened to him before._

Inara seeing his gaze of appreciation blushed. "Why Captain," she smiled shyly "I think that's the sweetest thing you haven't said to me".

Finally discovering his voice, Mal managed to say "You look nice…" before trailing off and staring at his shoes.

A slight giggle escaped from Inara's throat before she could stop it, and she could feel the heat rushing to her face as once again he locked his gaze onto her.

Mal had seen Inara as a Companion, had heard her laugh at people's joke's with a false laughter, that only those who knew her well would be able to tell. She very rarely let her Companion mask slip, to show what she was truly feeling. Hearing her laugh had sent a warm feeling all over his body. This was the true Inara finally showing, no companion mask whatsoever.

Inara turned quickly, feeling the mounting tension in the room. She paused as she felt a touch on her arm.

"You're not going to get the dress?" Mal's face was one of confusion.

Shaking her head ruefully, Inara replied "No. I tried to tell you outside." She paused for a second, choosing her words carefully "I'm on somewhat of a budget at the moment" Inara cringed at the word.

Mal's face was immediately one of concern and Inara felt a flutter in her stomach over his worry for her. "Are you having money troubles? Do you need help?" His words trailed off, seeing her shaking her head.

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm just saving my money at the moment." Seeing Mal wasn't completely happy with that explanation, she continued. "Not for anything in particular. Honestly? I'm not sure what for. I just felt that I should be watching what I spend for a while. Maybe your thrifty ways are having an effect on me Captain." She smiled at him to show she was joking.

Grinning in return, Mal motioned towards the dressing room and made his way back to his chair. Mal's gaze wandered over towards the dressing room, a slight smile escaping his lips as he remembered just how gorgeous Inara had looked in the red dress.

A thoughtful expression crossed his face, as he glanced over towards the shop keeper who was back behind her counter working busily. Mal shook his head. _No, it wouldn't be right. _He thought_ Just because they had managed to spend one morning together without tearing each others throats out, did not mean anything had changed. Did it? _


	3. Bright Copper Kettles

Wow, thankyou everyone for the shiny reviews! Your comments brightened my day.

**Chapter 3 – "Bright copper kettles"**

Finally leaving the store, the Captain and Companion continued their walk past the seemingly never-ending stretch of shops. Since their conversation inside the store, Inara and Mal were now more relaxed in each others presence.

Passing by a rather ill taken care of store, Inara paused grimacing, as Mal squashed his face against the window, ignoring its dirt, to try and determine what was inside.

Laughing lightly, Inara, put her hand on his shoulder. "You know, you could always do something different, and actually go inside."

Moving back from the window and turning to look at her, Mal squinted slightly from the light of the sun which was now shining almost directly into his eyes. "Go inside? Nah, I was just looking."

"Hell, I don't mind. It's not like I haven't done this before what with Kaylee and Zoe on the ship. Okay I take that back. I don't remember ever seeing Zoe in a dress…" Realizing he was getting slightly off subject, he quickly assured her "I'll even wait for you"

Inara purses her lips, _why did everything with this man prove to be so difficult?_ Sighing she spoke, "Mal it's obvious that you want to have a look. Let's go inside. Really, I don't mind."

Off his skeptical look, she continued "Really. I'll even wait." she smiled as she repeated his earlier words.

The corners of Mal's mouth began to turn upwards, against his will. Scratching his head he voiced his concerns. "Yeah, but I got to see you dress up all pretty-like. Doesn't seem fair…" He trailed off.

Inara tilted her head slightly, considering his response. "Well okay then. If the only reason you won't go in is because of my feeling uncomfortable or bored, then…" She glanced around looking for inspiration.

The corners of Inara's lips, turned upwards into a smile as an idea struck her. Gesturing to a sign in the store window, she said "I think, I may have found our solution"

"Target practise" Mal read aloud.

"You can teach me how to use a gun"

"'Nara, I don't know… giving you a gun probably wouldn't be a very wise decision on my part" he smirked. Seeing an upcoming argument about to escape her lips, he quickly continued. "Besides, didn't they teach you all that at the Academy"

Noticing Mal and not mentioned 'whore', Inara smiled to herself before replying "We were taught just the basics, for self defense purposes. But a companion holds a respected position, it isn't expected that she would be in as much danger, as I seem to be everyday on Serenity"

Mal looked down at his shoes, realizing, not for the first time, that Inara deserved much better than the life she was privy to on Serenity. Much of the danger that she was in, was due to him, and the illegal trades the crew took part in.

Seeing Mal's expression, Inara, reached out her hand to him. "Mal, it was my choice to come onto Serenity, and it is my choice to stay." She tried to catch his eye, to explain that she wanted to be there, on Serenity, with him. "I'm simply saying, that a little more experience with using a gun, would probably come in useful."

Looking up at her, Mal smiled, before leading her inside the store.

Glass cabinets filled the walls, filled with guns of all shapes and sizes. Mal's eyes widened as he took in the many different models, most of which cost more than he made in a year. Leaving Inara standing just inside the doorway, he walked up and spoke to the man behind the store's counter.

After a short conversation and money changing hands, Mal motioned to a doorway at the back of the store, indicating to Inara to follow him. The set up of the target practice was basic, but Mal assumed it would be fine, considering Inara was just a beginner.

After showing Inara how to load a gun, ignoring her eye rolling, which showed he had underestimated her knowledge already, Mal aimed at the target and shot. Inara clapped lightly, grinning at his proud expression of hitting the centre of the target. She grabbed the gun from him, and took aim.

"Ummmm…'Nara? That's not how I showed you to hold it."

Glancing down at her hands, she replied "No. I never could get that right." Shrugging, she took aim again and fired. Sneaking a glance beside her to see Mal's expression, she was proud to see it was one of shock.

Gaping at her, Mal began "How…? I mean…"

"I may not hold a gun correctly, but I was first in my class at shooting" She shot him a quick grin.

Mal recovering from his shock, at her perfect shot, retorted "And you didn't think of mentioning this before….?"

"Well, I'm rather out of practice. The last time I used a gun was… I can't remember. I thought I'd forgotten how" she shrugged "I guess not"

Mal laughed "I should have known"

Placing the gun down in front of her, Inara put her hands on her hips frowning, "And what, Malcolm Reynolds, is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on 'Nara. Are you telling me, that you weren't first in your class in all your studies?"

"No…" blushing Inara faltered "I tied first in one subject"

"See? And what subject was that?"

"Playing the piccolo" she admitted "I didn't like it, and so hardly ever practiced"

Mal gaped, "And yet you STILL tied top of the class". Inara shrugged.

"Why'd you do it 'Nara?" She looked at him questioningly

"Study so much. Have to be the best. Hell, I know you're ambitious. But you were so young, still are, what did you do it for? Just to become a companion"

Inara knew that Mal genuinely wanted to know the answer, and wasn't trying to hurt her. But the question was one which she had been asking herself recently, and so put her on the immediate defensive. Looking up though, and seeing the regret in Mal's eyes, she softened.

She had never spoken to anyone before, and yet somehow this man, made her want to open up to him and tell him all her secrets and fears. Inara opened her mouth and began to speak.

"I guess, it was my mother. She was a companion too, you know. Extremely respected. There was never any other, thought about what I would do; I would of course follow in her footsteps. It gave me a ticket straight into the Guild." Inara paused talking a deep breathe, continuing under seeing Mal's attentiveness "At first I was so proud of my mother. But after time, I wanted to prove that I could be good. A better companion. Not just my mother's daughter. I wanted to be my own person, to show that I could be great as well. But, the whole time, my excellence was simply due to the fact that I was a renowned companion's daughter. I wasn't something that I had achieved myself. It was my mother."

Inara smiled sadly up at Mal, who grabbed her hand, understanding. Both of them realized that there would be no turning back from now on.

They had never really spent time alone together, with each other before. Sure, they would on occasion talk on the walk above the cargo bay at night, discussing their respective days, and swapping stories. But the rest of the crew had always been nearby. A constant reminder of the real world and what they could not, do and feel.

It had taken over a year, but Inara had finally begun to share her past with Mal. The Companion was usually so closed off about it, as was Mal about his, although Inara always picked up tit bits from Zoe. But this day that had learnt more about each other than ever before. And all it did was strengthen the emotions that the two had been trying for so long to suppress.

Giving each other small smiles, they walked outside in silence. Both wondering, what was to become of them now.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Quick question. I had planned that in my next chapter Mal and Inara would go off to eat lunch, but I can't think of anything to write. The chapter after that is all planned though. So should I skip lunch, or wait for inspiration to strike…

Thanks for reading. Please Review


	4. Warm Woolen Mittens

Thanks for all the reviews guys :)

I lost the original copy of this, so I had to rewrite it, so it's a lot shorter and grammar etc is even worse that the first one.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – "Warm Woolen Mittens"**

Walking aimlessly down the bustling streets, Mal breathed in deeply, savouring the fresh air which surrounded him. With no set plans, he and Inara had decided to wander and see where they ended up. They had not seen the rest of the crew all day, which suited them just fine, as spending time together without the others, was rare.

As they walked on a lively tune, which Mal had previously thought he was imagining, began to get louder and louder. Finally the source of the music came into sight.

Suddenly it was all to clear why the streets had been near empty of residents. It appeared they were all at the fair!

A girlish squeal escaped from Inara, before she could stop herself. Her hands had been to slow to cover her mouth and prevent it from escaping, and she now blushed a deep red.

Looking over at Inara, Mal raised an eyebrow. Shrugging she explained "I haven't been to a fair since I was a little girl. It's not really something any of my clientele would participate in…" she trailed off, upon seeing the Captain's frown.

"But… if we have time…" Inara looked up and was delighted to see a surprised expression on Mal's face.

The two entered through the large arch at the front, and were rendered speechless by the bright colours and bustling crowds.

Spying a game nearby, Mal grabbed Inara's wrist and lead her over to the booth.

"What would you like?" Mal asked a playful grin making its way across his usually grave his features.

"What…?" Inara questioned, unsure of what he was implying.

"Which prize would you like?" Mal asked again, gesturing at the large selection on the stand before him.

The usually serene Inara's face lit up in delight, making her look years younger. Her eyes sparkled as she pointed out the prize of her choice.

It took Mal just four attempts out of his five chances to knock the milk bottles in the booth over. The carnie handed over the prize and then moved onto enticing his next potential customer.

Mal handed the prize over to Inara, who smiled sweetly in thanks at his gesture, and then linking arms with him, began to walk again, taking in all the carnival's delights.

The hours past by quickly for the two of them, Mal had by then won an assortment of prizes which he planned on presenting to Kaylee and perhaps even Zoe. Inara however was happy with the toy bear he had won for her. It was a cute little thing, dressed up in a sailor suit, and although she didn't tell him, she had secretly decided to call it "Captain."

It was about time for the two of them to be heading back to the ship, so that they didn't miss the meeting time which Mal had enforced so absolutely, earlier that morning.

Deciding there was just time for one more activity, Mal allowed Inara to choose. He smiled as she led him over to the ferris wheel. He had known that this would be her choice; they had already ridden on it twice and Inara never seemed to find the experience any less thrilling.

Taking their seats they sat in silence as the ride began to move, happy to sit in silence, admiring the view before them. They were on their second cycle, when it unexpectedly halted, jolted them both forward. Mal however had grabbed onto the back of his chair and Inara, preventing them both from tumbling off the ride.

Breathing heavily, they watched below as the carnie tried to start the ride again, but to no avail.

"So…" Mal drawled, "We might be up here for a while yet"

Inara didn't know what came over her at that moment, but she had the sudden urge to kiss him. The day had been wonderful; they had talked, joked and genuinely enjoyed each others presence, something which Inara could not remember having done before, at least not without being paid first.

Mal noticed her staring at his lips and all the emotions he had been trying so hard to suppress all day came flooding back to him.

Mal moved closer to her, closing the gap between them. They were so close Inara could feel Mal's breath on her cheek and the warmth radiating from his body. She closed her eyes and leaned in, meeting Mal's lips. She could taste the mingled fear and desire on him. It was a familiar and yet completely new taste.

When they finally pulled apart they were both breathless, and Mal stayed close to Inara, his forehead against hers.

"'Nara, I-," he began but was cut off by her finger on his lips.

"Don't say anything, Mal. I've wanted to do that for a long time now and judging from your response so have you" She smiled at him, unsure. "Where does this leave us?" Inara asked

Mal had to pause to think for a moment. He was still recovering from the kiss. It took him a while until his brain was able to form the words that would leave his mouth.

"I don't know, I don't think there are words in the English language sufficient enough to say what I'm thinking." He took a deep breath "I'm not good with declarations but…" he stuttered breathlessly.

Inara smiled and kissed him again cutting him off, before he had a chance to say the words she had been longing to hear. It was too soon to know what would happen between, and she knew that if she heard what he had to say, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to leave.

This kiss was short and loving, not long and needy like the first one. It was gentle and when Mal pulled away, he grabbed one of Inara's hands and held it in his own. He used his free hand to brush a few stray strands of hair back behind her ear. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her. She was beautiful.

Inara closed her eyes in contentment, involuntarily shivering as she felt a cool breeze run over her bare arms. Mal noticed immediately noticed – and moving closer to her put an arm around her waist. Inara automatically turned towards him, snuggling into his embracing warmth. Mal pulled her as close to him as he could so that they were touching at every possible point. He rubbed her arms comfortingly to warm her up as they sat waiting for the ride to be fixed, in silence.

After seemingly ages, the ride started up again, and the two were let off. Once they were back safely on the ground, reality struck Inara. This is why she hadn't acted before, because nothing could ever really be between them, they were from two different worlds. It would work out.

She began to walk quickly to the exit, when she felt a tug on her arms. She turned, setting her as a mask, to face him. The hurt was visible in his eyes and she wanted nothing more than to draw him close to her, and kiss it away.

"'Nara…" Mal began, but was cut off by Inara grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the entrance.

"We have to get back." She stated in a no nonsense tone of voice. Letting go of his arm, she continued walking, although she knew he was not following this time. Ignoring Mal's stare which she could feel on her back, causing her to shiver, she continued on, knowing that this was the only option.

TBC

* * *

Woah. That was NOTHING like the original version! It was mean to have a happy ending! Damn it – what's wrong with me! I don't want angst!

Oh well. Please review. Yell at me.


End file.
